The invention relates generally to corrugated fasteners, and more particularly to asymmetric corrugated fasteners.
Corrugated staples or fasteners are known generally and used widely in applications involving miter and butt joints, for example in the manufacture of picture and cabinet frames, pallets and truss assemblies, among many other applications.
Known corrugated fasteners and fastening tools therefor include the corrugated fastening systems, Model Nos. MA-C20 and MA-C20N, by ITW Paslode, Vernon Hills, Ill. The corrugated fasteners by ITW Paslode are collated and joined together by polyethelene filaments for loading into the fastening tool.
In some corrugated fasteners, the corrugations protrude asymmetrically from opposite faces thereof or the corrugations protrude from only one face thereof, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,126 entitled "Corrugated Staple". The referenced corrugated fasteners by ITW Paslode are also asymmetric.
Corrugated fasteners generally include a leading edge configured to facilitate penetration of the fastener into a workpiece during installation. The corrugated fasteners by ITW Paslode for example have a symmetrically formed leading edge defined by two converging beveled surfaces. The asymmetric corrugated staples of U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,126, however, have an asymmetric leading edge formed by a single bevel disposed on the same face of the staple having the corrugations protruding therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners that are reliable and economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners having a reduced tendency to penetrate into work pieces at an angle.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners that compensate for an adverse tendency of prior art fasteners to penetrate into work pieces at an angle during installation. This adverse tendency of prior art fasteners results generally from some asymmetry thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners that reduce wear and tear on fastening tools therefor.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners comprising a generally planar body member having a plurality of ribs protruding from only one face thereof, and a leading edge on the body member having a single beveled surface disposed on another face of the body member opposite the face thereof from which the ribs protrude.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners comprising an asymmetrically corrugated body member having more corrugations protruding from one face of the body member than from an opposite face thereof, and a leading edge on one end of the body member, the leading edge skewed toward the face of the body member having more corrugations protruding therefrom.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel corrugated fasteners comprising a corrugated body member having more corrugations protruding from one face of the body member than from an opposite face thereof, and a leading edge on the body member formed at least partly by a predominant bevel on the face of the body member opposite the face thereof having more corrugations.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.